


Always There

by Soul4Sale



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibana doesn't know when their roles switched, but sometimes even a young gentleman needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people seem to like my Genkaku/Hibana friendship fics, so I thought I'd throw together another one. Hope you guys enjoy!

Hibana didn't understand what it meant to be a child, sometimes. The way her mother raised her left her without much of a childhood. Genkaku, on the other hand, seemed to remember sometimes what it was like, particularly on the nights when all he could dream of was his pathetic existence before the Red Hole. While he had no reason to fear anymore, he always woke with a cold sweat, screaming into the blackness of his bedroom, eyes wide and disoriented.

It was these times that Hibana would find her own bed sinking a little as the tall man's meager weight pressed into it, and he moved to sit down beside the sleeping girl. She would wake easily, eyelids fluttering open as she rolled over and looked at her frightened friend. Scooting over, she pat the bed beside her and he'd lay down with his head on her small arm, pressed to her in a soft hug that seemed to soothe his past pain. 

“Was it about those naughty boys again?” She questioned, raising a brow at the tears she could feel staining her nightdress.

“I don't... Get why they... Affect me so much.” The reply was soft and muffled, slow and hiccuped out when he could. The tears flowed more freely, now, dripping down his nose and cheek and dribbling onto the young girl's arm. 

“They can't hurt you, now.” She whispered in response, and he nodded, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

“I know...” But the nightmares always seemed so _real._

Laying in the dark like that for a while, Hibana's hand would eventually begin to draw patterns into Genkaku's back, and she'd hum soft lullabies until he fell asleep. Whenever this happened, he'd usually wake up still in her arms, and leave before she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be cute if Hibana was the one to comfort Genkaku. I hope you guys still like this. XD This story is specifically for Kimi-Ebi, who requested more of these two.


End file.
